High school Love
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: Nina is just a typical girl. Her brother is friends with the most popular guy in school. What happeneds if Nina falls in love with the popular boy and he loves her back? Will her ex best friend try and stop everything? WRNINGS: LEMONS, VIOLENCE, CUSSING AND POSSIBLE RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction. Unlike A Love beyond the games this isnt Peeta/Nina fanfict this is my first Nina/Cato fanfic**

Chapter 1

{Cato's POV}

I woke up to see my best friend Marvel looking at me. "What?" I asked. Marvel laughed. "Dude we have 10 minuets before we have to get to school." Marvel said. "Shit." I cursed. I quickly got up and dressed. We walked down stairs to see Clove, my other best friend and Marvel's girlfriend, Glimmer, and her boyfriend Gale, Katniss, Gale's best friend and my practical sister, and her boyfriend Peeta, who is also my best friend. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey." They all said. Only then did I notice this petite blonde girl standing behind Gale. She was looking at me with what? Fear? Intimidation? Who knows 'cause next I saw my beautiful girlfriend Eliza. "Cato!" She squaled and hugged me. I instantly forgot about the blond girl. "Cato, you guys are going to be late." My mom said. I nodded and kissed my mom good bye. "Let's go guys." I said. We all walked out and I got into Eliza's car.

"Who was that girl with Gale?" I asked her just remembering the small petite girl. "His sister, her names Nina I think. Gale's getting her to hang out with us. Can you belive it? That small pathetic girl haning out with us?" Eliza said her voice laced with distaste. "She may not be that bad Liza." I said. Eliza laughed. "Have you seen her? She uses Gale as a sheild." Eliza said. "She's probably shy. She's never meet me or any of us before so being around all of us is frightining." I said as we pulled up to Panem High. "Whatever I'll see you at lunch. Bye." Eliza said getting out of her car and running to class. I sighed and got out of her car and accedentally bumped into Gale's sister knocking her to the ground. 'Oh geeze I am so sorry I didnt mean to bump into you." I said while helping her up. "It's alright. I'm used to being pushed to the gound." She said. Before I could say anything she walked off into the building.

Gale walked up to see his sister run off. "What was that about?" He asked. "I accedentally bumped into her knocking her to the ground and she said she was used to it." I said. "She is. Eliza's been harassing her since kindergarden." Katniss said. "Really? She's so sweet. Nina not Eliza." I said. Katniss smiled and walked into the school with Peeta. Gale smiled and patted my back. "Dont fall for my sister." Gale said. "Why?" I asked as we started walking. "Any guy that was dating Eliza who fell for my sister caused my sister to be hurt." Gale said. "You know I wouldnt let anything happen to her." I told Gale. Gale smilled and nodded. "Yeah I guess Im just being the protective older brother." Gale said. "Hey thats how I am with Connie." I said.

Gale smiled and he held the door open for me to walk through. "How old is Connie now?" Gale asked. "She just turned 6." I said. "She's Posy's age." Gale said. "Yeah Connie said she wants to meet Posy." I said as we walked into homeroom. I saw Thresh, one of my other buddies talking with his little sister Rue, who is the same age as Gale's brother Rory and Katniss' little sister, Prim. "Hey Thersh hey Rue." I said in greeting. Rue turned to me ans smiled. She ran to me and gave me a hug. "Hi Cato!" She chirped before skipping over to Prim. "Is she always this hyper?" I asked Thresh. He laughed and nodded. "I accedentaly gave her coffee. Never give that to her." Thresh said.

Just then I saw Nina walk into the classroom and she sat with Jessie,who alot of people know as FoxFace, so I got up and walked over to them. "Hey Nina, Jessie." I greeted. Nina blushed and looked away. "hey Cato. How are you?" Jessie greeted kindly. "Im good did you get the last question on the History review guid?" I asked. "I did." Nina said quietly. I looked at her then remembered that shes in my History class. "Can you help me with it?" I asked. She looked hesitant at first and then nodded. I sat next to her as she opened up her binder and pulled the review guide out. "The last one is...World War 2 was a time in the worlds history where the Germans mercely killed The Jewish people because they were Jewish." Nina said. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek after I wrote it down. Her blush deppend to a deep dark red that made her look adroible. _Adorible? Did I really just think that when I have a girlfriend?_ I thought to myself.

"Mr. Stone, please sit in your seat so we can begin." Our teacher said. I sat in my seat next to Thresh and we all started singing. Once we finished she told us that we could talk. "What's the deal with you and Gale's sister?" Thresh asked. "I dont know. But I'll tell you this. I'm going to break up with Eliza." I said. "Why?" Jessie asked kneeling infront of us. "She's been tourtuing Nina for years. If she's going to continue I'm done with her. In fact I've already started to fall for someone else." I said. Jessie smiled as if she knew I was crushing on Nina. Thresh looked stunned. "What? Who is this new girl?" Thresh asked. I blush. "No Thresh if he doesnt want to tell then he doesnt have to." Jessie said.

I smiled and thanked Jessie with my eyes then my eyes drifted off to Nina. She looked so beautiful sitting there reading her book. She looked up to see me staring at her. She blushed and turned away. I smiled and looked back ahead. I noticed that Eliza was in here talking to the teacher and she noticed me srating at Nina. She looked jealous. I smiled and walked over to her. "Liza can we talk?" I asked. She noddded and walked with me to the side. "I'm breaking up with you." I said. "What? Why?" Eliza asked. 'I've lost intrest and I like this other girl now." I said my eyes drifting over to Nina.I realized that I love Nina. "That slut?" Eliza asked. I looked at Eliza and had a look of shock on my face. "She's not a slut." I said briskly before walking back to my seat. This is going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction. Unlike A Love beyond the games this isnt Peeta/Nina fanfict this is my first Nina/Cato fanfic**

Chapter 2

{Nina's POV}

Cato walked over with Eliza to the side and they talked. He said something and looked at me. I blushed again and returned to my book. '_Dont get your hopes up Nina.'_ Cato sat back down and I went back to my book. Then Thresh's little sister Rue walked up to me. "Hi Nina." Rue said. I smiled. "Hi Rue." I said to her. Rue smiled and followed my gaze. "You like Cato?" Rue asked. I blushed. "Well yeah but he's with Eliza." I said. "No he just dumped her. Something about him falling for some other girl and he looked at you when he said it." Rue said. I blushed again then the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. I tried to quickly get to my next class but I was stopped by eliza. "Look slut I know you like Cato and if you make any attempt to get with him I'll personally kill you." She hissed at me. Just then Ms. Cashmere came up. "Is there a problem Ms. Thompson?" She asked. Eliza smiled and shook her head and left. "Nina? Are you alright?" Ms. Cashmere asked. I looked down and I started to cry.

"Oh sweetheart." Ms. Cashmere pulled me into her arms and lightly rubbed my back. "Ms. Cashmere?" I heard Cato ask. "Oh hello Mr. Stone." Ms. Cashmere said. I looked to see Cato staring at us. I blushed amd ran into the class room. I saw Glimmer and sat next to her. "Nina? Are you crying?" She asked. I nodded. "Eliza?" She asked. Again I nodded. "What did she say?" Glimmer asked. "She told me that if I made any attempt of getting with Cato she would kill me." I said in a whisper. Glimmer's eyes widened and the Clove sat to my left. "Hey girls." She says. I smiled and then Cato sat in front of me. I looked down and started doodling. It was mostly Cato's name in hearts. Glimmer smiled then a note fell on my desk. I picked it up and opened it.

_I was wondering if maybe later today you wanted to go with me to the mall. I can ask Glimmer to bring Gale with if you arent comfortable with just me and you. Also I wanted to let you know that I dumped Eliza. ~Cato_

I smiled and quickly wrote on the note.

_I would love that. And I kinda figured that you broke up with her. I dont mind it being just me and you.~Nina_

I handed Cato the note and he smiled. I blushed and went back to doodling. Class ends and the the rest of the day flies by. The next thing I know is I'm waiting for Cato by Gale's car. "Hey Nina." I heard Cato say behind me. I turned to see Cato smiling at me. I smiled and blushed. "Hi." I said. "So you ready to go to the mall?" Cato asked. I smiled and nodded. "Alright you two get in." Gale said. I got in on the front passanger side. Gale drove us to the mall and we got out. "Gale, we will call Cato's mom when we ant to leave." I told Gale. Gale nodded and Cato and I walked into the mall. "Alright. I will buy you anything you want. I was going to bring Eliza here but I dumped her." Cato said. I smiled. "Let's go to Hot Topic." I said. I grabbed Cato's hand and ran to Hot Topic. We walked in there and I didnt drop Cato's hand.

{Clerk's POV}

"Hi can I help you?" I asked walking up to a couple. The girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes and the boy had short blonde hair and the same blue eyes. "Yes do you have an Escape the Fate tee for a girl?" The girl asked. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed three sizes and handed them to her. She looked at the sizes and saw a small and handed the rest back to me. "I want this." The girl said to the boy. The boy smiled and nodded. "Alright we want to buy this." The boy said. "IS this a special day for you two?" I asked. The boy looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well your buying something for your girlfriend and you have this goofy grin on your face." I said. Both the boy and the girl blushed and looked at their intertwined hands. The broke apart. "No she isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend. I broke up with my girlfriend today." The boy said as I rang up the shirt. "Oh well. The total comes out to 10.50." I said. He handed me a ten and a five and I gave him four ones and two quaters. I watched them walk out and how she grabbed his hand and ran off to another store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction. Unlike A Love beyond the games this isnt Peeta/Nina fanfict this is my first Nina/Cato fanfic**

Chapter 3

{Cato's POV}

Nina and I have been to six stores since Gale dropped us off. "Thank you." Nina said. I smiled. "You ready to leave?" I asked. Nina nodded and I pulled out my phone and called my mom. "Hello Cato." Came my mother's cheerful voice. "Hey mom we are ready to be picked up" I told her. "Alright, be outfront in 5 minutes." She said. "Ok. Love you." I said. I hung up the phone and looked at Nina. She got up and went to grab her bags. "Here let me." I said. Nina smiled as I grabbed her bags. I saw Eliza glaring at Nina and then she smiled at me. Nina and I walked out of the mall just as my mom pulled up. "Hi Mrs. Stone." Nina said. I smiled. "Hi Nina. I see Cato took you out on a date." My mom said. I blushed. "MOM!" I yelled. Nina giggled and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say it was a date." Nina said looking at me. "Well if it is a date I'll let you sit upfront and I'll put the bags into the trunk." I said. Nina blushed and smiled. I opened the door to the car and she sat in the front seat. I grabbed all the bags including our backpacks and put them in the trunk. I got into the backset and we drove all the way to Nina and Gale's house. My mom stopped infront of Nina's house and I got out of the backseat. I opened Nina's door and helped her out then went to the trunk and grabbed the bags and her book bag.

"Cato let me get something." Nina said. "Nope." I said. She pouted and walked to the front door and opened it. "Hello?" Nina said. "It's empty." She said. "Hey mom! Can I stay here?" I asked my mom. "Sure just ask Gale to bring you home later." She said. I grabbeed my bag and kissed my mom goodbye. She drove off and Nina let me in. "Where's your room?" I asked. "Follow me." She said. She stared to climb the stairs and pushed open a door. "This is my room." She said. I set all the bags down and she grabbed her backpack. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Home work." Nina giggled. I smiled and got my backpack out.I sat on her bed while she pulled up her desk chair to the bed. We started working on our homework.

"Nina! Are you home!" I heard a male voice ask. "Im upstairs Rory." She said. I heard footsteps and in walks her little brother. "Hi Rory." Nina says getting up and hugging him. He wrapps his arms around her waist and burries his face in her chest. "Wheres Mom?" Nina askes. "Oh she dropped me off at Katniss' place while she Vick and Posy went shopping." Rory said. He smiled at me and hugged me. "Who brought you home?" Nina asked. "Gale did." Rory said. I looked up and saw Gale at the door. "Hey Cato, Hey Nina." He said. Nina smiled and sat back down. "Did you guys finish your homework?" Nina asked. Rory smiled and held a sheet of papers to her. She took them and examined them. "Good job Rory. Got put your stuff away and I'll make you a snack." Nina said handing him the papers and putting her homework away.

Rory smiled and darrted off to his room. "How was shopping?" Gale asked. "We went to six stores and we have bags." I said laughing. Gale chuckled and smiled at his little sister. "Alright. Hey Nina can you make a snack for me and Cato too?" Gale said in a joking tone. She laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "No." She giggled. Gale smiled and hugged her. I smiled and looked at Nina. Her blue eyes were ful;l of happiness and joy. 'Why does Eliza hate her so much?' I thought. "Hey Cato what time do you need to get home?" Gale asked. "Uh I should leave now. I have to get Connie from school." I said. "Alright I'll drive you." Gale said. I nodded and placed my notebook in my backpack. I got up and Nina started to walk with us. Rory came out of his room and hugged me goodbye. "Bye buddy." I said. He smiled and walked over to Nina and grabbed her hand. I smiled and looked at Nina. Rory let go of her hand. She walked up to me.

"Thank you I had fun today." She said. I smiled. "I'm glad." I said. Nina blushed and smiled. "Maybe we can do it again sometime." Nina said. I smiled. "Yeah I would like that." I said. Nina hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in her scent. She smelled like roses and vinilla. I closed my eyes. Nina pulled back and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked at her. She was blushing as well and had a smile on her beautiful face. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. She nodded and squeezed my hand. I let go of her hand and looked at Gale. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded and took one last glance at Nina. I'll see her tomorrow and man I couldnt wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction. Unlike A Love beyond the games this isn't Peeta/Nina fanfict this is my first Nina/Cato fanfic**

Chapter 4

The Next day

{Nina's POV}

I looked out the window to see Cato's car pull up in the driveway. I smiled and grabbed my bag and jacket. I ran outside past Gale to Cato. "Hey." He said when he saw me. "hey. Nice car." I said smiling. I looked at his car. It was a black BMW. A two-seater. "Thanks. I guess you read my mind." He said. "Huh?" I asked confused. Cato smiled and opened the door for me. "I was planning on giving you a ride to school." He said. I blushed and smiled. I got into the front seat of his car and he got in on the driver's side and we drove to school. I smiled at Cato and I turned on the radio. To my surprise I Miss the Misery by Halestorm came on. "Awesome song." I said. Cato smiled and I started to sing along with the song. "Ohhh, I miss the misery! I've been a mess since you stayed, I've been a wreck since you changed, Don't let me get in your way, I miss the lies and the pain, The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake I'm tellin you! I miss the bad things, The way you hate me, I miss the screaming, The way that you blame me! Miss the phone calls, When it's your fault, I miss the late nights, Don't miss you at all! I like the kick in the face, And the things you do to me! I love the way that it hurts! I don't miss you, I miss the misery! I've tried but I just can't take it, I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause I like it Rough), You know that I've had enough, I dare ya to call my bluff, Can't take to much of a good thing I'm tellin you! I miss the bad things, The way you hate me, I miss the screaming, The way that you blame me! Miss the phone calls, When it's your fault, I miss the late nights, Don't miss you at all! I like the kick in the face, And the things you do to me! I love the way that it hurts! I don't miss you, I miss the misery! Just know that I'll make you hurt, (I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me) When you tell me you'll make it worse (I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV) I hate that feelin inside You tell me how hard you'll try But when we're at our worst I miss the misery I miss the bad things, The way you hate me, I miss the screaming, The way that you blame me. I miss the rough sex, Leaves me a mess, I miss the feeling of pains in my chest! Miss the phone calls, When it's your fault, I miss the late nights, Don't miss you at all! I like the kick in the face, And the things you do to me! I love the way that it hurts! I don't miss you, I miss the misery! I don't miss you, I miss the misery!" I stopped singing when the song ended and noticed that we were already at school and Cato was staring at me.

"Damn you have got a set of pipes." Cato said. I blushed and we got out of the car. "Thanks." I said. "How long have you been sining?" Cato asked. I was about to answer when I saw Eliza glaring at me behind Cato. "What?" Cato asked as he went to look behind him. "Nothing! I'm fine." I said a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow in question. "It's nothing really. I'm fine. Um thanks for the ride and I will see you in chorus." I said. Cato smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled. "See you later." He said walking off. I smiled and started to walk over to the school. I walked in and was about to go say hi to Katniss and Peeta when I was roughly pushed into the lockers to my left. I screamed in pain and the whole hallway went silent. "I told you to stay away from him!" Eliza screamed in my face. "He was just trying to be nice." I said. She slapped me across the face. My head went to the side and my cheek started stininging. "Dont be so stupid. I know you saw me in the parking lot. And I know about him kissing your cheek you little slut!" She hissed. Tears started to come and I made no effort to blink them back. "What's going on?" I heard. I looked to see Cato standing there.

"Oh hey baby I was just teaching this girl a lesson." Eliza said as she walked over to Cato and hugged his arm. I looked down and grabbed my stuff my I groaned in pain. "Nina, are you alright?" cato asked as he walked twoards me. "Yeah just my back and my cheek." I said. I felt myselfbeing lifted. "Cato, what are you doing?" Eliza asked. "I'm taking her to Mrs. Everdeen." Cato said. Peeta and Katniss walked up and Peeta grabbed my bag. Cato started walking twoards the nurses office. Peeta opened the door and Cato walked inside. "Ah Mr. Stone another- what happened?" Mrs. Everdeen said as soon as she saw me in Cato's arms. "Mom, Eliza pushed Nina, roughly against the lockers then slapped her across the face." Katniss said. "Cato lay her on the bed on her side then go to class." Mrs. Everdeen said. Cato did as she asked and as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction. Unlike A Love beyond the games this isn't Peeta/Nina fanfict this is my first Nina/Cato fanfic**

Chapter 5

{Cato's POV}

I cant beleive Eliza hurt Nina. I looked at Mrs. Everdeen. "Please tell me she will be alright." I said. "She has bruising on her back and she will have a bruise and swelling on her cheek." Mrs. Everdeen said. I placed my head in my hands. "This is my fault." I said. "Sweetheart it is not your fault." Mrs. Everdeen said. "But it is. Eliza attacked her because she is jealous of Nina." I said. "Cato listen, Nina has come to me severl times. Eliza started hurting her in the fourth grade, and Eliza stole the guy Nina liked." Mrs. Everdeen said. "What in fourth grade?" I asked shocked. Mrs. Everdeen nodded. "Where am I?" Nina asked opening her eyes. "your in the nurses office." I said. Nina slowly got up and winced as her back strected a little. "Are you ok?" I asked worried. "I'm fine. "Nina I want you to go home your back is badly bruised." Mrs. Everdeen said. "Cato take her home while I call Gale please." Mrs. Everdeen said. I nodded and lifted Nina up gently. "Cato I can walk." Nina said. "No this is my fault that your here so I am going to take care of you." I said.

{Peeta's POV}

"Hey Kat do you think Nina will be alright?" I asked Katniss. "I hope so. Most likley my mom will have Cato take her home." Katniss said. "Do you know what happened to make Eliza hate Nina so much?" I asked. "Well in fourth grade Nina had a crush on this guy, Finnick Odair." She started. "Nina liked Finnick?" I asked. Katniss nodded. "And when Eliza found out she started tourturing Nina. Then she stole Finnick from Nina." Katniss said. "And after I found out that Nina liked me I broke up with Eliza and started to date Nina. That caused Eliza to be insane and tourtue Nina even more." Finnick said coming up behind us. "Well Eliza did worse this time." KAtniss said. I nodded remembering how Nina was thrown into the lockers. "What happened?" Finnick asked. "Eliza threw Nina into the lockers bruiseing her back and slapped Nina across the face." I said. "Why?" Annie,Finnick's girlfriend, asked. "Because Cato dumped Eliza for Nina and Eliza threatened her then she attacked her this morning." Glimmer said walking up.

"Wait she threatened Nina? When?" Katniss asked. "Yesterday before English. Nina came in crying and said that Eliza told her not to make a move on Cato or Eliza will kill her. What happened today is only the start." Glimmer said. I looked at Katniss and nodded. "What if one of us was always with Nina?" I asked. "You mean like as protection?" Annie asked. "Yeah, lets go meet at Gale and Nina's house after school to talk about it." I said. They all nodded and we went to our seets as the bell rang.

{Gale's POV}

"Gale Hawthorne, you are needed in the nurses office." My teacher said. I nodded and got up and walked to the nurses office. I pushed the door open and saw Mrs. E. "Ah Gale there you are have a seat." She said. I sat down and looked at her. "What's going on?" I asked. "Nina was thrown against the lockers today and was slapped across the cheek." Mrs. E said. "Eliza?" I asked. "Yes, and from what Cato said that it was because of him." Mrs. E said. "Well Cato dumped Eliza for Nina but it isnt his fault." I said. "I told him the same but he still thinks its his fault. "Mrs. E said. "Is Nina still here?" I asked. "I had Cato take her home." Mrs. E said. I nodded and got up and walked back to class. I sat in my seat and looked at Marvl and Clove. "What happened?" Clove asked. "Mrs. E told me what happened to Nina." I said. "What happened?" MArvel asked. "Eliza threw her agaisnt the lockers and slapped her across the face." I said. "Damn what is with Eliza?" Clove said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "She threatened Nina yesterday before English." Clove said. "What did she say?" MArvel asked. "She said that if Nina would put a move on Cato she would kill her." Clove said. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw a text from Peeta. "_Your house after school tell Clove, Marvel, Jessie, and Thresh." _ It said. "Thresh, MArvel, Jessie, Clove. Come to my house after school." I said. They all nodded and we turned our attention to the classwork.


End file.
